Pour l'éternité
by lyralary
Summary: Tous les ans depuis vingt-trois ans, un homme fixe un point bien précis dans la mer. Car ça fait vingt-trois ans qu'il l'a perdu...


**Note de l'auteur:**

Un petit drame, qui traînait au fond d'un tiroir (ou plutôt au fond de l'ordi).

**Pour l'éternité**

Un matin d'hiver. Un port. Une mer calme, une petite brise, des vaguelettes qui lèchent les poteaux de bois. Des matelots s'affairent sur le ponton, chargent des caisses dans des petits bateaux de pêche et débarquent des filets, ne prêtant pas attention à cet homme qui regarde la mer.

Il n'est pas très grand. Il est mal habillé. Il a des cheveux noirs ébouriffés par un manque de soins. Il a dans les quarante-deux ans. Il est là depuis presque une heure, et regarde toujours ce même point, là bas dans la mer, sans bouger de place ni de position, immobile. On aurait pu dire une statue sans ce petit clignement des yeux de temps en temps, ce petit indice montrant qu'il était vivant.  
Il a une petite cicatrice sur le front, à demi masquée par une mèche de cheveux rebelle, peut-être la trace d'une ancienne lutte, pensent les gens qu'il rencontre. Assez peu, d'ailleurs.  
Il a de beaux yeux verts, la seule chose qui aurait pu faire qu'on s'intéresse à lui, si il n'y avait pas cet immobilisme.

Comme un corps creux, qui serait maintenu en vie par un branchement électrique, en l'occurrence un sang qui continue, malgré tout, à couler dans ses veines.

Il se souvient de tout.

-----------------------------------------

- Tu m'embêtes à ne pas aimer la pêche. Je vais être obligé d'y aller sans toi, tu sais bien que ça me fait mal au coeur.  
- Ça pue, c'est sale. Je ne supporte pas cette activité. Je me demande souvent comment tu fais pour aimer ça.  
- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends pas la magie qu'il y a à attendre que la canne se raidisse, puis à tirer consciencieusement. La magie qu'il y a à attendre. Ça me détend. Et j'aime cette odeur d'embruns salés.

Chaque année, c'était la même histoire. Et chaque fois, il capitulait.

- Vas-y si ça te fait plaisir... mais reviens vite. Je m'ennuie sans toi.

Il l'avait embrassé rapidement sur les lèvres, une simple pression, puis l'avait regardé s'éloigner vers un petit bateau bleu et blanc, et louer ce petit bateau à l'homme à la pipe, comme tous les ans. Il avait regardé ce petit bateau partir vers cet horizon qui se confondait avec l'azur du ciel. Ensuite, il était allé prendre un verre dans un bistrot, en attendant son retour. Il avait attendu.

Il avait attendu.

Il avait attendu.

Puis il avait reçu un choc dans son cœur, qui l'avait mit à terre et lui avait arraché sa vie, quand l'homme à la pipe était entré d'un air désolé.

Il n'était pas revenu. Il était allé trop loin.

-----------------------------------------

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Vingt-trois ans après, l'émotion était toujours la même. Une boule partit de ses tripes pour menacer d'exploser dans sa gorge, ses yeux se vrillèrent un instant, mais il ne pleura pas.  
Il ne pleura pas, à l'instar de cet autre, de cette autre partie de son âme, qui Lui ne pleurait jamais non plus. Qui n'avait jamais pleuré. Et aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours, mais plus particulièrement, il lui ferait honneur, il lui rendrait cet hommage, comme tous les ans, lui prouvant qu'il était encore en vie, mais qu'il ne vivait toujours que pour lui, à chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque instant. Pour quelque chose qui n'était plus qu'un souvenir, mais qui aurait dû être son âme toute sa vie.

Un accident. Un simple accident.

Il le vit arriver de loin. Le pêcheur était vieux, gros, une barbe de trois jours lui donnait un aspect misérable. La seule chose qui permettait qu'on le reconnaisse d'il y a vingt-trois ans était sa pipe, une jolie et élégante pipe d'un noir onyx, une pipe qui pendait éternellement à ses lèvres.

Il s'assit sur une rambarde du ponton, à côté de l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

Le pêcheur le regarda un moment, mais Harry ne détourna pas d'un centimètre le regard. Il était toujours fixé sur ce là-bas lointain.

- C'est pas la peine d'vous morfondre comme ça tous les ans.

-...

Silence.

Le pêcheur tapota sa pipe.

- Faut pas rester sur les mauvais souvenirs. Il est parti, que voulez-vous y faire...

-...

Silence.

Il essuya une tache invisible sur sa blouse.

- C'est pas pleurer indéfiniment qui va l'faire revenir.  
- Je sais.

Silence.

Le pêcheur resta un moment à côté d'Harry, à regarder la mer et surtout ce point à l'horizon, puis se leva.

- J'dois y aller. C'est que j'ai des hommes qui attendent.  
- Allez-y.

C'était le même dialogue, exactement les mêmes mots, tous les ans depuis vingt-trois ans.  
Tous les ans, ce pêcheur était le seul homme avec qui il partageait quelque chose. Ils étaient tous les deux en communion avec ce troisième, quelques secondes, ensembles. Juste quelques secondes. Puis leurs chemins se séparaient.

Le pêcheur hésita un instant, puis revint sur ses pas.

- Il s'appelait comment ? Désolé, j'ai encore oublié.  
- Il s'appelait... Severus.

Le mot lui avait arraché une plaine sourde.

- Vous pourriez mettre une pierre, ici avec son nom. Les gens ne vous diraient rien. Ça vous aiderait à accepter sa... sa disparition, peut-être.

Harry fit un petit rictus aigre. La pierre était déjà dans son coeur.

Voyant qu'il ne répondrait pas, le pêcheur s'éloigna.

Harry pensa qu'il était gentil. Les gens n'aimaient pas beaucoup les homosexuels, dans cette région.

S'ils savaient son histoire, les gens ne seraient plus là à se demander pourquoi ils avaient l'impression qu'il n'était plus qu'une statue, qu'une machine. Parce que son âme était partie.

Harry resta jusqu'au soir à regarder ce point perdu dans la mer. C'était le point où ils avaient retrouvé le bateau, retourné et vidé de toutes Ses affaires. Ils n'avaient pas retrouvé le corps.

Il vit le sang du soleil s'échapper et se répandre en fines traînées sur l'horizon. Il vit la lune se lever et éclairer d'une lueur blafarde l'ondoiement lisse de l'eau, et il pensa qu'Il était là, reposant pour l'éternité dans cette eau et dans son coeur.

**Note de fin :**

Voilà.  
Une petite rewiew ? Allez, ce n'est qu'un clic!


End file.
